frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170227222721
11. Wizart Animation's The Snow Queen - The Snow Queen, official trailer 2012 An error occurred. Try watching this video on www.youtube.com, or enable JavaScript if it is disabled in your browser. I admire an attempt to turn The Snow Queen into an epic, but this really should have gone to a better studio. The animation is pretty bad, as is to be expected with its budget. Ironically, the 2D-animated bits actually have more charm to them then the rest of this computer-animated film. The voice acting is pretty bad, save for Doug Erholtz as Orm, he's okay. One of its biggest problems with this movie is how the side plots go away as fast as they are introduced. There are also some crucial details that are never explained. Gerda is revealed to have an affinity by the Garden Witch (voiced by Wendee Lee who sounds like she's doing a Candi Milo impression, amusingly enough), but before this can be explained the scene quickly turns into an action scene and Gerda and Orm the troll must escape from a ravenous plant. Gerda and Kai, who are brother and sister, had parents who made magic mirrors that can reveal a person's true self. Fair enough, as it does explain why the Snow Queen hates mirrors (she would have to admit to the wrong she's done if she ever looked at one besides the one in her castle), but she kidnapped and froze artists of all kinds including Kai. After Gerda and Orm end up in a kingdom in the wide, wide world due to a struggle that involved Orm using a teleportation device, they learn that it's quite literally been divided into two by the prince and princess who refuse to agree on anything. A fire ends up breaking out before we can really learn anything and Gerda manages to save both the prince and princess with some ingenuity. The bandits in this adaptation are wannabe pirates, baffling enough, and as with most adaptations as you can see, the bandit girl's mother is made into a hottie instead of an ugly, bearded woman (not that I'm complaining ). They end up helping Gerda and Orm rather easily. Wizart combined the Finn and Lap women into one character who provides much-needed exposition on the Snow Queen far too late into the movie. The Snow Queen was once a little girl named Irma who was bullied and decided to make a wish in the Lake of Gow, which is near/in troll territory. That wish turned into the Snow Queen. The curse is undone thanks to Gerda, but for some reason the Snow Queen reverts back to a little girl rather than a human adult. Ironically, she's similar to a tragic villain like Elsa from Frozen. Gerda and Kai were poor in the original story, but this film goes the extra mile and makes them orphans that work in a sweatshop/orphanage, with Gerda's only friend being a ferret named Luta, until Orm befriends her. The acting isn't that great. Cindy Robinson herself voices the Snow Queen as if she were a generic evil witch, but at least the character design is good. Lastly, for some reason Wizart really loves slo-mo moments.